Our Anthology
by Nani-sama
Summary: D'abord il y eu des oranges, puis il n'y en eu plus... On réfléchit autour d'un bol de ramens et enfin on conclu avec des tomates. Parce qu'en fait fait la vie c'est ça : un peu de n'importe quoi, un peu de rien, un peu de bonheur, un peu de malheur... Un peu de tout quoi.


_**Auteur :**_ Le fantôme de Nani-sama... mais nan je rigole c'est mon doppelgänger.

_**Disclaimers :**_ Suis-je crédible en prétendant posséder des droits sur Naruto ?

_**Pairing :**_ Dans cette partie c'est un SasuNeji et un NaruNeji, après hum ça évoluera...

_**Beta reader**_: Asfa que j'ai rendue chèvre, paix à sa lucidité.

**Note de l'auteur** : À l'origine c'était juste orange et finalement la fic s'est transformée en threeshot et le titre aussi a changé dans la foulée. Devant mon incapacité à terminer le chap 21 de REP (je m'expliquerais sur ce sujet en temps voulu) j'avais juste envie d'écrire un truc sans me prendre la tête, amusant et léger mais dans mon "style" bref voilà le résultat de mon expérimentation.  
ça fait un bail que j'aurais du poster (au moins depuis octobre 2013) mais il m'est arrivée divers impondérables et notamment le fait que je sois obligée de squatter l'ordi de ma soeur explique beaucoup de choses.  
J'ai mis le rating M par sécurité (et aussi parce que je sens que si je continue les prochains chapitres le mériterons bien). Sur ce :

**-********Homophobes s'abstenir, C'est du Yaoï au cas où vous auriez mal lu le pairing ! **  
-**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Orange**

Plus que tout, Naruto savait que la présence de Neji dans l'appartement se confirmait par les oranges. Si en rentrant il en voyait deux sur la table basse du salon c'est que Neji était dans la chambre de Sasuke encore nu. S'il n'en voyait qu'une dans la corbeille à fruits c'est que Neji était passé par ici et était reparti en la leur laissant. S'il trouvait des pelures d'oranges dans un mouchoir sur une table ou un buffet ou même sur le fauteuil, c'est que Neji était sous la douche avec ou sans Sasuke. S'il en trouvait dans la poubelle, Neji était parti et ne leur avait rien laissé. S'il trouvait Neji en rentrant il était en train d'en manger et lui en tendait machinalement une avant de lui dire bonjour… Bref Si Neji était là ou avait été récemment là, cela se confirmait par les agrumes. Certes parfois il y avait des mandarines ou des clémentines mais c'était surtout des oranges. Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto n'en avait acheté depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé dans cet appartement situé à quinze minutes en voiture du centre commercial de Konoha.

Neji Hyuga avait un an de plus que lui et était le petit-ami de son meilleur ami. Beau brun aux cheveux longs, il était intelligent, soigné, discret voire taciturne. Voilà comment on pouvait le décrire de la façon la plus brève possible. Si on avait demandé à Sasuke en tout cas c'est certainement ainsi qu'il aurait répondu. Neji lui-même aurait été beaucoup plus succinct. Mais si vous aviez demandé à Naruto qui déjà était d'un naturel bavard, il se serait largement épanché sur le sujet. Naruto aurait dit que Neji était quelqu'un de beau et d'intéressant. Il aurait dit que Neji avait des yeux magnifiques qui s'il devait les comparer étaient deux magnifiques perles nacrés iridescentes. Ses cheveux étaient d'un marron très sombre, Naruto se disait souvent que la teinte café leur correspondrait mieux. Son nez était droit et ses lèvres fines. Il était grand, peut-être même légèrement plus que Sasuke et sa posture toujours droite accentuait ce fait. Certes il était assez froid mais lorsqu'il y mettait un peu du sien, il pouvait se révéler être drôle, même si son sens de l'humour devait encore être travaillé. Neji était talentueux aussi, vraiment doué ou du moins dans les domaines qu'il s'était auto attitré mais il ne se contentait pas que de ça. En effet d'un naturel perfectionniste, il s'évertuait à faire de son mieux dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Et quand il se décidait enfin à rentrer dans une conversation, il savait capter l'attention de son auditoire de sorte qu'on pouvait l'écouter sans se lasser. Certes il pouvait se montrer difficile et capricieux mais il avait vraiment un bon fond et notre blondinet lui donnerait volontiers le bon Dieu sans confession. Oui Naruto vous aurait dit bien des choses mais il ne vous aurait pas dit l'essentiel. Il ne vous aurait pas dit quel problème constituait Neji Hyuuga pour lui.

Naruto éprouvait… une certaine attirance pour Neji, c'est à dire pour le petit ami de son meilleur ami. À chaque fois qu'il jetait un coup d'œil sur Neji un peu plus que de raison, une pointe de culpabilité lui enrouait la gorge. Comment pouvait-il ressentir tant de choses envers le brunet ? Alors que celui-ci sortait avec Sasuke ? Et que lui-même, Naruto Uzumaki, se considérait encore il y a peu comme hétéro ? Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure que Neji passait plus de temps à la maison, Naruto se rendait compte que son dernier argument fondait vite comme neige au soleil car ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui le retenait de sauter sur le Hyuuga. Naruto était le genre de personne honnête, bourré d'estime de soi et sans trop d'apriori : s'avouer avoir des penchants gays devenait facilement un détail pour lui. Alors ce qui le retenait - et le retiendrait toujours pensait-il - était Sasuke. Parce qu'Uzumaki y tenait à son meilleur ami et avait pour lui une affection toute fraternelle doublé d'un profond respect. Il avait grandi avec le brun taciturne et lui piquer Neji serait vraiment la pire des trahisons. Surtout que même si le noiraud ne le montrait pas très souvent, Naruto était sûr que l'Uchiha était vraiment amoureux de son Hyuuga. Pourtant si Sasuke savait, il se moquerait sûrement de lui mais ne se mettrait pas en colère. Sasuke Uchiha était un peu (beaucoup) arrogant sur les bords, il ne le considérerait jamais comme une menace et lui sortirait quelque chose du genre : « Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu pourrais le séduire en premier lieu ? On parlera de trahison seulement si tu y arrives mais pour ça je ne m'en fait pas ! » Enfin pas forcément en ces termes mais l'idée essentielle y était. Sasuke ne pourrait jamais concevoir l'idée que Naruto puisse avoir une chance de lui prendre son petit copain. En oubliant le fait que c'était un peu insultant vis-à-vis de sa personne, il estima que si Sasuke apprenait son secret par mégarde : ce genre de réaction serait plus une chance qu'autre chose. Après tout il était bien connu que Sasuke Uchiha était assez jaloux.

Il n'en demeurait pas moins que tout se compliqua un peu plus, un soir de juin.

...

Naruto avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres car il faisait un peu chaud. Neji et Sasuke étaient dans la cuisine à préparer le dîner tout en discutant. L'odeur de l'Ossobuco en cours de préparation le faisait saliver d'avance, la brise était agréable, son colocataire avait mis de la musique en fond sonore… Il y a de ces moments où le temps paraît suspendu, où tout paraît magique, même les choses les plus anodines ne serait-ce que la lumière d'une bougie ou l'emplacement d'un bibelot vous paraît être une œuvre d'art. Des moments où le ternissement ou l'éclat de quelques couleurs devient fascinant et peut accaparer votre attention de longues minutes et pendant ces instants-là vous vous sentez incroyablement bien, vous vous dîtes que tout est possible et que le monde est à vos pieds. C'était l'un de ces moment-là. C'était assez proche du trip si vous voulez une comparaison. L'atmosphère était paisible et Naruto avait naïvement cru que ce serait une bonne soirée.  
Neji posa le plat sur la table tandis que Sasuke positionnait l'autocuiseur sur le côté et que Naruto s'attablait avec impatience. Cependant il avait à peine eu le temps d'ingurgiter sa troisième bouchée que Sasuke attira son attention.

-Neji et moi on en a discuté un moment et maintenant qu'on est d'accord, on voulait que tu sois le premier au courant cela va de soi…

-Hum ?

-On a décidé de vivre ensemble. Il va s'installer ici.

Telle fut la bombe qu'on lui lança sans préambule alors qu'il s'apprêtait en toute insouciance à porter la viande à sa bouche. Il laissa immédiatement tomber sa fourchette qui se fracassa dans l'assiette avec un petit bruit métallique en partie étouffé par le riz.

-Non ! Je veux dire Oui ! M-m-Mais où ? Ici ? Euh je veux dire, il n'y a pas assez de place !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Ben quoi Naruto. Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Demanda Neji sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça ! c'est que euh…

-Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerais. Vous vous entendez bien non ?

-Si, si… ça m'a juste surpris c'est tout, s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

Il rigola en se frottant la nuque d'un geste nerveux, histoire de faire oublier sa réaction. Le couple resta dubitatif mais ne dit rien et le dîner se poursuivit. Toutefois pour Naruto l'appétit n'y était plus.

Voici donc la situation et elle empira.

...

Neji s'installa une semaine plus tard avec l'aide active de Sasuke et celle légèrement moins enthousiaste du blond. Il y avait relativement peu de choses. Le Hyuuga très pragmatique avait laissé son appartement en état pour en faire un meublé à louer, ne gardant avec lui que les objets de valeur. Très vite, la présence de Neji imposa une nouvelle routine dans leur appartement et finalement au bout d'un mois ce fut comme s'il avait toujours vécu là. Quoique techniquement il passait déjà les trois-quarts de son temps ici plutôt que chez lui et cela faisait tout de même un peu plus d'un an et demi qu'il sortait avec Sasuke. En gros « faire comme chez lui » était devenu une réalité.

...

Naruto regardait fixement Neji pianoter sur les touches de son ordinateur portable. Le jeune homme était très concentré sur son travail à tel point qu'il ne clignait presque pas des yeux. Ses doigts agiles voyageaient vite sans se préoccuper du bruit insistant et exaspérant des touches que l'on martèle. Son visage était fermé, voire impassible. La comparaison idéale aurait été celle d'un automate. La pomme du mac brillait tandis que les reflets de l'écran, lumière pâle et terne, ne rendaient pas grâce à ses charmes. Pourtant Naruto se sentait irrésistiblement attiré et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder avec fascination. Le charme ne se brisa que lorsque l'objet de son attention se mit à faire craquer les articulations de ses doigts en poussant un soupir puis s'étira et alla chercher en cuisine de quoi se faire un encas.

-Tu veux quelque chose Naruto ?

Le blondinet se retint de sursauter, surpris d'entendre Neji après deux heures de silence. Il pensait même que l'étudiant consciencieux avait oublié sa présence. Neji ne le regardait pas, se contentant de chercher ses agrumes préférées dans le panier à fruit qui soit dit en passant était bien plus souvent rempli maintenant qu'il vivait avec eux.

-Euh… non, ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, oui.

Conversation courte, emplie de familiarité mais aussi et surtout de gêne. Naruto se sentait bien maladroit avec son nouveau colocataire. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour dissiper le malaise. Quelque chose qui divertirait son cœur et ses pensées car surtout il ne fallait pas que Sasuke et Neji se rendent compte de son problème.

Neji revint au salon avec les trois dernières oranges du panier. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Naruto et lui en tendit une avec un léger sourire. Naruto ne rappela pas qu'il n'avait rien demandé, il prit simplement le fruit en retenant un frisson quand ses doigts touchèrent la peau de Neji. Il acheva la transition en marmonnant un petit merci que le brun dédaigna d'un mouvement de tête avant de continuer son chemin vers son ordinateur. C'est décidé, il lui fallait un ou une petit(e)-ami(e) ainsi il arrêterait de faire une fixette sur l'amant de son meilleur ami. Sasuke rentra de la fac quelques minutes plus tard, il avait ramené des tomates et des oranges car on en manquait toujours dans cette maison.

...

Naruto finit par faire le plus mauvais choix qu'on puisse faire à savoir : la cousine de Neji. Oui, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre à sortir avec la douce Hinata qui hormis le sexe et le caractère ressemblait beaucoup à son cousin. Il avait d'abord honteusement pensé que cela aurait été bien si Sasuke lui échangeait Neji contre Hinata même si c'était tout bonnement impossible. Contrairement à lui, Sasuke ne s'intéressait qu'aux hommes et plus important encore, il aimait Neji pour ce qu'il était et non pour son physique, du moins c'était ce dont il était convaincu. En plus les deux Hyuuga n'étaient pas des cartes Pokémon quand même ! Cette stupide idée lui parut alors triplement honteuse. Bien, alors ce serait à lui de se contenter de cet ersatz de Neji. Cette décision n'était vraiment pas à son honneur et il était bien conscient que c'était injuste vis à vis d'Hinata mais quand Neji avait invité la jeune demoiselle le lendemain de sa résolution, Naruto décida d'y voir un signe du destin… Bon il n'y croyait pas au destin mais Hinata était craquante. Il avait envie de la faire rire et de la câliner dès qu'elle se mettait à rougir comme une tomate. Hinata était déjà amoureuse de lui alors pourquoi ne pas la rendre heureuse ? Du moment qu'elle ne savait rien de ses motivations tout irait pour le mieux, non ?

Neji ne s'y opposa pas le moins du monde et qu'il semble content pour eux faisait comme un pincement au cœur du blond mais après tout il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de s'en plaindre. Alors tout n'était-il pas pour le mieux ? Sasuke et Neji filait le parfait amour de leur côté et Hinata était une petite amie douce et attentionnée. Oui mais non. Lui il n'était pas vraiment heureux.

...

Ils étaient dans un club dans lequel l'oncle de Neji avait investi assez d'argent pour que le brun ait droit à quelque avantages dont l'accès exclusif à l'un des salons VIP. Un accès qui fut loin d'être boudé par leur bande d'amis.

Les lumières étaient tamisées, il y avait la clim et Neji était à demi allongé sur Sasuke dans une méridienne mais il semblait à Naruto que parfois il bougeait au rythme de la musique Pop-Rock ou Alternative qui passait : de petits hochements de tête de temps à autre, d'occasionnels ondulations du corps, sinon un battement des doigts ou des pieds. Naruto se sentait jaloux, Sasuke n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait sur lui. Non pas la moindre sinon il comprendrait la cruauté de s'afficher comme ça et il remarquerait les regards envieux qu'on leur lançait, le sien compris. Mais Sasuke se fichait de l'envie des autres, ça faisait partie du décor pour lui.  
Et pour en rajouter, Naruto comprit que dans la semi-obscurité les deux amants se livraient à un jeu indécent qui frôlait bien l'exhibitionnisme. Des mains disparaissaient discrètement sous les vêtements, des gémissements s'étouffaient dans des baisers en apparence innocents... Ils faisaient presque l'amour en public et Naruto était juste assez proche pour s'en rendre compte. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il avait envie d'hurler son secret et de se soulager de ce fardeau. C'était dans ces moments où sa poitrine était trop serrée, sa gorge trop sèche, son sourire trop factice que Naruto avait envie de les séparer et de réduire en miette leur réalité en criant : « j'aime Neji ! Oui je suis un traître mais j'aime Neji ! ». Pour ne pas devenir dingue, Naruto détourna son regard vers la vitre qui donnait vue en bas sur les danseurs qui s'agitait sur les dalles rétro éclairées. Hinata n'était pas encore là pour qu'il lui serre la main, pour qu'il la taquine et la fasse rougir… pour le distraire tout simplement. Alors Naruto fit ce qui s'imposait soit animer la soirée jusqu'à ce que la brune arrive avec d'autres amis.

En rentrant plus tard ce soir-là, le quatuor fit front à un léger problème. Sans avoir à se le dire ils savaient que chaque couple voulait se livrer à cette activité déconseillée en général aux moins de seize ans ce qui en soit ne dérangeait en rien. Oui mais faire l'amour simultanément dans le même appartement ça sonnait un peu bizarre pour eux d'autant que du côté d'Uzumaki on n'avait un peu plus de mal à se faire discret quand on passait à l'acte. Sans compter aussi que Neji n'avait pas nécessairement envie d'entendre sa cousine en plein ébat et vice versa.

Neji et Sasuke marchaient derrière eux, assez proche pour envahir l'espace personnel de l'autre mais sans pour autant montrer un quelconque attachement sentimental. Hinata portant le blouson de Naruto, était accrochée au bras de ce dernier qui réfléchissait bien plus que les autres à la dite problématique. En effet après la performance des deux bruns plus tôt, il avait bien envie de défouler ses sentiments dans le corps de ce petit brin de femme qui ressemblait à celui qu'il désirait vraiment.

-Dites, je viens de me rappeler que je ne suis pas passé chez mon frère aujourd'hui, déclara brusquement Sasuke.

Naruto et Hinata s'arrêtèrent et tournèrent légèrement la tête pour regarder les deux bruns d'abord en pleine perplexité. Oui parce que bon il était un peu 3 h du matin-là… et puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Naruto. Itachi, le grand-frère de Sasuke, était à Kyoto en ce moment. Attendez, il n'allait tout de même pas dire qu'il devait arroser ses plantes vertes ? Remarque l'excuse n'avait pas besoin d'être crédible aussi. Il s'agissait juste de pouvoir faire l'amour en toute intimité. Naruto se fit la remarque amère que si ça les dérangeait Hinata et lui, pourquoi était-ce le cas de ses deux amis ? Ils ne s'embarrassaient jamais quand ils le faisaient malgré sa présence dans l'appartement, non ? Et ne s'étaient-ils pas presque sautés dessus en public tout à l'heure ? Sans gêne ? Uzumaki ravala sa frustration et se dit que déjà il fallait être juste avec eux : ils s'étaient juste touchés un peu intimement et ce n'était pas si déplacé que ça. Ensuite il devrait plutôt remercier Sasuke d'avoir trouvé la solution plutôt que de ressasser la raison pour laquelle il avait tant envie d'Hinata en premier lieu. Ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer un accord dont les deux garçons n'avaient guère besoin et ces derniers s'arrêtèrent à un quelconque arrêt de bus tandis que Naruto et Hinata poursuivaient leur route.

Naruto était assis sur le sol de la terrasse les jambes étendues. Ce mois d'août s'avérant très chaud, il ne s'était pas senti obligé de remettre plus que ses sous-vêtements. La cigarette au bec, il regardait distraitement le ciel étoilé quand il sentit un mouvement à sa gauche. Hinata apparut à ses côtés, ses joues étaient légèrement roses et ses mains s'étreignaient dans le bas de son dos et elle n'était vêtue en tout et pour tout que de sa chemise orange trop grande pour elle et qui lui découvrait une épaule. Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il crut l'aimer un peu plus à ce moment-là, pas seulement pour ses attraits physique vu que là elle lui inspirait aussi une subite bouffée de tendresse.

-Je croyais que tu dormais.

-Je… n'y arrive pas, répondit-elle doucement.

Curieusement il sentit que quelque chose allait se passer… Non pour être honnête il l'avait pressenti depuis qu'ils avaient fini de faire l'amour. La jeune femme s'accroupit à côté de lui en silence avant de jeter un coup d'œil au ciel.

-Je me disais que je pourrais t'emmener au Matsuri (1) ce samedi… Suggéra-t-il sans quitter le ciel des yeux.

-Naruto-kun.

-Hum ?

-P-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de sortir avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle après un temps de retard.

Il tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Est-ce qu'il ne lui avait pas déjà vu cet air triste ? Quelque part ça lui fendit le cœur car Hinata ne méritait pas ça. En outre elle avait dû comprendre. Mais au fond ne l'avait-elle pas toujours su ? Naruto chercha dans ses yeux si elle voulait un doux mensonge ou l'impitoyable vérité. Les pupilles banches aux reflets lavande d'Hinata étaient mille fois plus expressives que celles de Neji et pourtant il n'arriva pas à trouver ce qu'il y cherchait. De la cendre tomba au sol et Naruto se dit vaguement que Sasuke allait râler. Le silence se poursuivit, maladroit et gênant. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas les tripes de répondre, elle se plaça en face de lui, les genoux contre la poitrine et le dos adossé aux barreaux. Ses yeux accrochèrent les siens avec une rare détermination et une profonde mélancolie aussi.

-Tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux de toute la soirée, accusa-t-elle presque.

Naruto eut un léger sursaut puis baissa les yeux avec honte. Des mains douces lui saisirent délicatement le visage et il rencontra son regard toujours un peu triste. Naruto esquissa un sourire timide et murmura un faible « pardon ». Hinata lui rendit son sourire malgré ses yeux larmoyants parce que quelque soit alpha les sourires de Naruto étaient contagieux. Hinata lui pardonnait bien sûr même si Naruto aurait préféré qu'elle le haïsse mais cela elle en paraissait juste incapable.

-Tu devrais leur dire ce que tu ressens, chuchota-t-elle.

Naruto hocha tristement la tête : impossible. Hinata posa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et retourna prendre ses affaires dans la chambre du blond tandis que celui-ci reprenait sa cigarette en bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Hinata était partie. Neji et Sasuke, eux, ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer. Naruto se leva et écrasa son mégot contre le balcon en remarquant que le jour commençait à pointer.

...

Neji ne posa pas de question quant à leur séparation. S'en fichait-il ? Naruto n'en savait rien. Toutefois ça turlupina quelque peu Sasuke car samedi soir alors que c'était avec eux qu'il était allé voir les feux d'artifices, celui-ci aborda le sujet pendant que Neji allait acheter de quoi manger dans un stand pas trop loin.

-Tu sais parfois ça marche et parfois non. Hinata n'était pas la bonne Sasuke c'est tout, répondit-il après un rire nerveux.

-Ça je veux bien le croire mais tout avait l'air d'aller très bien entre vous. Donc je me demandais ce que tu avais encore fait.

-Hé ! Pourquoi se serait moi le responsable ?

-Parce que c'est logique, lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Teme !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a encore fait ?

C'était Neji qui était de retour avec des barquettes de takoyaki.

Naruto esquissa un sourire parce qu'il ne pensa à rien d'autre à faire tandis que Sasuke lui expliquait le sujet de leur conversation.

-Oh donc tu lui as vraiment demandé ? Demanda-t-il en piquant dans un beignet qu'il présenta à Sasuke.

-Fallait bien que je le fasse puisque tu ne voulais pas le faire, rétorqua-t-il après avoir accepté l'offrande.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire et se balançait maladroitement d'une jambe à l'autre sans les regarder. Il fut bien obliger quand Neji lui agita un takoyaki à deux doigts du visage. C'est avec une légère rougeur d'embarras qu'il prit le beignet avec ses dents.

-Ne fais pas attention à Sasuke, il est beaucoup trop curieux.

Sasuke ne se vexa pas de la remarque de son petit ami et lui enserra la taille avant de poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour cueillir un baiser. Neji eut un sourire amusé. « Le parfait amour » pensa amèrement Naruto en détournant le regard puis il secoua vigoureusement la tête avant de les interpeller.

-Bon on les allume ces feux ? S'exclama-t-il vivement en affichant résolument un grand sourire.

Il ne voulait pas les voir se bécoter devant lui donc il lui fallait les distraire. Neji fut le premier à se rendre compte qu'il avait parlé alors que Sasuke continuait d'occuper ses lèvres sur le cou de son petit ami.

-Désolé Naruto, tu disais ?

-Je proposais d'allumer ça en attendant que l'hanabi commence… Reprit-il en soulevant un peu le sac en plastique rempli des feux qu'ils avaient achetés plus tôt.

Neji sourit légèrement pour signifier son accord tout en proposant à Sasuke le dernier takoyaki de sa barquette afin qu'il libère son cou. Sitôt dégager de l'étreinte de l'Uchiha, il prit le sac que lui tendait Naruto et se mis à farfouiller dedans. Naruto ne le quittait pas des yeux et plus il regardait Neji et plus il enviait Sasuke.

-Tu as vraiment de la chance, ne put-il s'empêcher de signifier dans un murmure à son meilleur ami.

-N'est-ce pas ? Acquiesça-t-il avant d'entamer la deuxième barquette.

Est-ce que Sasuke savait même de quoi il parlait ? Peut-être... ou pas. Naruto hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers Neji qui regardait se consumer un senkou hanabi (2). Il était le seul du trio à avoir mis un yukata, les deux autres avaient opté pour le jimbei (3). Remarque, le blond trouvait que Neji était plus avantagé dans ce yukata vert foncé aux subtils motifs blancs. Le tableau était beau : le brun penché sur sa ficelle qui se consumait lentement, passant de temps à autre une main distraite dans les cheveux encadrant son visage, ses magnifiques yeux fascinés par ce qu'il avait entre les mains tandis que l'éclat des étincelles se répercutait parfois dans son regard… Sasuke lui proposa sa barquette de beignet. Naruto accepta car sinon ça aurait été bizarre, c'était lui le grand mangeur après tout. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Neji soupirer, se redresser, allumer une toupie soleil cette fois et s'accroupir regarder. Sasuke adressa un bref sourire à Naruto et rejoignit son trésor dans sa contemplation.

...

Le mois d'août s'écoulait lentement. Peut-être était-ce dû à la chaleur. D'accord mais dans ce cas était-ce celle que le temps apportait ou celle qui refusait de quitter sa poitrine et son bas ventre ? Naruto aurait dit que c'était les deux. Finalement le blond n'avait pas trouvé le courage de chercher un nouveau substitut et pourtant ça n'aurait pas été du luxe. La situation en devenait embarrassante et à ce train-là l'œil observateur de Neji ou pire celui de Sasuke finirait par résoudre le puzzle. Il y a quelque jours par exemple, il avait failli se faire griller bêtement par une réaction pour le moins gênante qu'il avait eu en voyant Neji sortir de la salle de bain ceinturé seulement d'une serviette. Par la suite, il n'avait eu de cesse d'éviter son fantasme ambulant toute la journée. D'autre part, il n'était plus si sûr que ses petits coups d'œil à la dérobée étaient toujours aussi discrets. Maintenant il envisageait même sérieusement de déménager. En effet y avait-il une autre solution ? Cependant Naruto ne pouvait pas partir sans donner de raisons valables à ce cher Sasuke. Sinon celui-ci se poserait des questions et quand quelque chose intriguait suffisamment l'Uchiha, celui-ci n'abandonnait pas jusqu'à obtenir satisfaction car après tout le noiraud était tenace.  
Finalement Naruto resta et il se demandait encore aujourd'hui s'il avait bien fait.

...

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'on parlait d'été indien et que tout le monde s'intéressait à un séisme de grande amplitude qui avait dangereusement secoué le sud de la péninsule, un séisme d'un tout autre genre mais non moins violent se déclencha dans leur appartement.  
Naruto était assis par terre entre la table basse et le sofa, Neji était parti en cuisine se renflouer en agrumes et en Mugicha (4) et Sasuke n'était pas là mais à son entrainement hebdomadaire de Basketball.

-Ça t'intéresse ce que je fais ?

Naruto sursauta d'abord puis se retourna pour voir Neji étirer un sourire, sa tasse aux armes du manga _Psychopass_ (5) à la main. Ensuite il hocha la tête en parcourant du regard le mystérieux document rempli de caractères serrés, langage sibyllin réservé aux initiés, et annoté par l'écriture calligraphié de Neji qui pour l'occasion s'était transformé en pattes de mouches tracés à la va vite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit le blond.

-Un arrêt de jurisprudence.

Voyant Naruto faire les gros yeux, Neji s'installa dans le fauteuil et lui expliqua ce qu'il étudiait et en quoi consistait l'exercice ô combien exaltant du commentaire d'arrêt.

-Et c'est difficile ?

-Pas vraiment... mais c'est chiant.

-Oh...

Il avait concentré son regard sur les documents au-dessus de la table pour ne pas croiser celui de Neji mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de remonter s'asseoir sur le sofa avec lui. Le plus âgé reprit l'arrêt de sa main libre. Naruto pencha la tête en arrière et se mis à regarder le plafond alors que Neji buvait son thé en parcourant le document du regard. Un silence s'installa, tout aussi gênant que tous ceux qui l'avaient précédé depuis quelques mois à chaque fois qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. À vrai dire la situation était plus inconfortable pour le blond que pour le brun qui s'épanouissait en général dans le silence mais toujours est-il qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir une conversation. C'était même à Neji que revenait la charge de l'entretenir la plupart du temps, c'est dire…

-Naruto ?

La voix de Neji avait toujours été posée et profonde, cette fois-là ne fit pas exception ainsi le blond ne se douta pas une seule minute de ce qui allait se produire.

-Hum ?

-J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes d'éviter mon regard.

Uzumaki redressa brusquement la tête.

-Je ne…

Il s'interrompit, ne pouvant pas lui faire l'insulte de nier l'évidence. Naruto resta donc là sans bouger et sans oser parler alors que Neji qui venait de reposer son devoir et sa tasse sur la table ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Ah ces yeux ! Ces deux perles nacrées qu'il n'avait plus pris le temps de contempler depuis longtemps. Et maintenant qu'il se l'accordait une nouvelle fois, il ne put s'empêcher de s'abîmer dans ce regard fascinant. Comme il n'avait plus aucune notion de temps et d'espace, il ne remarqua pas que leurs visages s'étaient mutuellement rapprochés. Probablement même qu'il ne prit conscience des lèvres de Neji contre les siennes que lorsqu'elles se retirèrent lentement après l'avoir touché. L'expression du visage de ce-dernier lui était plus impénétrable que d'habitude et pourtant il aurait été si facile d'y lire de la tendresse voire même de l'amour s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens vu que c'était le genre de regard qu'il avait déjà intercepté entre les deux amants. Mais Naruto ne pouvait plus bouger. Ses lèvres brûlaient encore du doux contact avec celles de Neji et il s'étonna que le baiser fût si naturellement échangé. Pourquoi aucun d'eux n'avait-il hésité ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils avoir tous les deux oublié Sasuke ? Des questions inutiles qui ne l'effleurèrent que quelques secondes car son esprit et surtout son cœur n'avait de considération que pour Neji. Peut-être était-ce un rêve ? Mais comment nier la réalité des lèvres du brun dont le contact avait laissé une empreinte sensorielle indélébile ? On n'était pas dans _Inception_, Naruto savait parfaitement distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Une réalité dans laquelle Neji Hyuuga et lui venaient d'échanger un baiser sur le divan du salon en début de soirée.

-Je t'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher alors de déclarer.

Voilà c'était dit. Aucune hésitation ou tremblement ne vint étrangement troubler sa confession. À cet instant précis où son cœur menaçait de frôler l'infarctus, Naruto avait oublié pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas dit plus tôt. Ce n'est pas qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir été soulagé d'un poids en révélant ce secret qu'il gardait depuis des mois, c'est juste qu'il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi le garder en premier lieu.

-Je sais, lui répondit calmement Neji, sans le quitter des yeux.

Le cœur du blond manqua un battement alors que ses yeux s'arrondissaient sous le choc.

-Qu… Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Un jour ça m'est apparu comme une évidence… dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Là-dessus Neji vint de nouveau chercher ses lèvres. Ils en discuteraient plus tard quand leur inconscience serait consommée mais pour l'instant autant continuer dans leur l'élan. Le blond en tout cas, galvanisé par le fait que son partenaire réponde à ses sentiments se pressa alors de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure sombre, chose qu'il désirait faire depuis longtemps. Incertain au début, de peur que tout cela prenne fin, puis très vite avec toute l'ardeur de son amour. Les mains de Neji, elles, étaient moins sages et l'une d'entre elles ne manqua pas d'embarrasser légèrement Uzumaki quand elle tâta l'érection qui déformait son pantalon comme pour le taquiner d'un « déjà ? ». Naruto, les joues colorées, s'écarta légèrement de lui mais pas assez pour ne plus sentir le souffle de Neji sur sa peau.

-Tu es le premier homme que je touche, prévint-il alors dans un souffle

-Tu m'en vois honoré, murmura-t-il avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Il ne sut si c'était à cause de son regard lascif ou de son ton désireux ou encore de l'insistance avec laquelle ses lèvres se pressaient contre les siennes mais Naruto sentit son cœur s'agiter encore plus dans sa poitrine. Ce dernier se jetait contre sa cage thoracique comme un fou contre les murs de sa cellule capitonné. Neji faisait s'accélérer son rythme cardiaque plus sûrement que ses examens et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la chambre de Naruto…

...

Neji se mis à éplucher une mandarine, les pelures tombaient sur son ventre dénudé et il les virait distraitement avant de mordre dans la chair du fruit. Le jus coulait sur son menton et échouait sur les draps mais il ne semblait pas y porter grand intérêt.

-Ne te gêne pas ! S'exclama Naruto en le voyant faire.

Dire que ce mec ne supportait pas qu'on ne fasse pas le ménage tous les deux jours au grand minimum… à moins que ce ne soit seulement parce que ce n'était pas son lit ? Naruto se demanda vaguement si Neji faisait ça aussi dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Sasuke et dès qu'il pensa à ce dernier, la culpabilité et le sentiment d'avoir trahi lui remonta à la gorge. Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

-Désolé, fut la réponse plate et indifférente du brunet tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas… Tu veux une mandarine ? Finit-il par demander en lui tendant une avec un air très légèrement enfantin.

-Non ! Et c'est quoi ton problème avec les oranges d'abord ?

-En fait quand j'étais gosse mes parents avaient une pommeraie…

-Une pommeraie ?

-Oui tu sais un verger mais qu'avec des pommes.

-Oui merci je sais, répliqua-t-il avec impatience.

-Donc je mangeais toujours des pommes…

-Laisse-moi deviner un jour tu en as eu marre ?

-Non j'aime toujours manger des pommes de temps à autre.

-Hein… ben alors ?

- J'aime juste les oranges plus que les pommes.

-Euh…

-Je sais qu'il y a d'autres fruits mais voilà… je préfère juste les oranges.

Ne sachant quoi dire Naruto éclata de rire. Il aimait ce mec. Il lui suffisait juste de jeter un coup d'œil pour éprouver ce sentiment qui avait inspiré tant de gens depuis des siècles. Mais il lui suffit également d'un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le petit ami de son meilleur ami était nu à côté de lui sur son lit. Il avait trahi Sasuke qu'il considérait comme un frère et ce constat le saisit au cœur et vrilla ses entrailles des piques aigües de la culpabilité. La question « qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » parut alors plus importante et il se tourna vers son compagnon. Neji était à demi adossé contre sa tête de lit avec un genou relevé et l'autre jambe tendue, sa chevelure défaite et en désordre lui drapait tant bien que mal les épaules tandis qu'il mangeait tranquillement des mandarines. Pourquoi était-il si désinvolte ? Ne se souciait-il pas de leur acte ? Se fichait-il alors de Sasuke ? D'un autre côté il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait mais qu'en était-il du côté de Neji ? Il ne lui avait pas répondu non plus alors que devait-il en penser ? Il aurait voulu lui poser toutes ces questions mais le brunet se redressa, lui vola un baiser et annonça qu'il allait prendre une douche.

Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit fut donc loin d'une mise au point et finalement ils laissèrent les choses telles quelles pour cette nuit car Sasuke rentra peu après qu'ils eurent pris leur douche. Si Naruto ne croyait toujours pas au destin, il pouvait lui accorder au moins le bénéfice du doute. Après tout cinq petites minutes de plus et ils se faisaient pincer stupidement…

...

-Ecoute Sasuke j'ai un truc à te dire, aborda courageusement Naruto deux jours plus tard.

-Mm-mm, marmonna l'interpellé le poing contre la bouche alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas son cahier de notes.

Le blondinet prit une inspiration, il allait le dire. C'était encore mieux s'il ne regardait pas Sasuke dans les yeux. C'était lâche oui, mais c'était mieux car sinon il pourrait se dégonfler. La réaction de son meilleur ami lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas le perdre mais il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi avec Neji dans le dos de Sasuke non plus. Son honnêteté le lui interdisait. En outre, il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que le Hyuuga lui dise quelque chose comme « on va dire que ce n'est jamais arrivé » ou au contraire « on peut le faire sans rien dire à Sasuke » alors il préférait prendre les devants. C'était très égoïste une fois de plus car Neji avait quand même son mot à dire dans l'histoire mais Naruto avait compris dès le début que sur le terrain de l'amour il était plus qu'inutile de chercher à appliquer ses principes habituels : _All is fair in love_ comme on dit. Toutefois il était curieux qu'il ait eu plus de facilité à dire à Neji qu'il l'aimait qu'avouer à Sasuke sa faute. L'enjeu n'était-il pas le même ? Probablement non car il estimait qu'avec Sasuke il avait beaucoup plus de choses à perdre et à craindre comparé à un simple rejet de ses sentiments. Bien ceci étant dit, revenons à notre blondinet qui cherchait ses mots depuis un moment déjà avant de décider d'aller droit au but.

-…J'aime Neji, avoua-t-il finalement sans quitter le noiraud des yeux.

Sasuke ne bougea pas et le cœur de Naruto battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il n'entendait plus que lui. Uchiha ne releva pas le nez, juste un petit sourire se dessina en définitive au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je suis ravi que vous vous entendiez aussi bien.

Naruto se mordit durement la lèvre avant de se reprendre.

-Non ce n'est pas… je veux dire j'aime vraiment Neji. J'aime… Neji… Comme dans… Je suis amoureux de lui… aussi.

Cette fois Sasuke perdit clairement et son intérêt pour son cour et son micro-sourire habituel en relevant la tête. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux. Le noiraud savait que Naruto ne ferait jamais ce genre de blague et qu'il était parfaitement sérieux quand il disait être amoureux de Neji. Pourtant au bout de longues minutes à regarder le blond se tortiller sous son regard, Sasuke rebaissa les yeux sur son cours mais sans y reporter son attention. Le geste cependant ne manqua pas d'entrainer la réaction de Naruto.

-Dis quelque chose bon sang Teme !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse avec ça moi ?

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Je suis amoureux de ton petit-ami tu as bien un truc à me dire non ?

-Non.

-Comment ça non ?!

-Non je n'ai rien dire.

-Mais tu dois forcément avoir quelque chose à dire surtout quand…

Naruto s'interrompit et c'est avec un regard embarrassé qu'il se mit à chercher ses mots. Sasuke se refusait à lever les yeux, peu sûr de savoir s'il voulait connaître la fin de cette phrase. Où était passé son meilleur ami ? Ce garçon enjoué et optimiste toujours sûr de lui. Un tel changement de personnalité n'était pas apprécié de Sasuke qui ne pouvait qu'appréhender la suite. Alors il ne le regardait toujours pas, niant le problème que lui emmenait le blond. On pouvait bien lui envier son petit-ami, c'était tout à fait normal après tout car il n'était pas tombé amoureux de Neji pour rien. Mais pourquoi Naruto devait-il l'être aussi ? Ça devait avoir la même valeur que l'inceste ce genre de désir pas vrai ? Tiens il se rappela que la conversation avait toujours cours. « Surtout quand quoi ? ». Naruto semblait peiner à trouver ses mots comme si dire la suite de cette phrase était aussi difficile que d'expliquer les mystères de l'univers. Sasuke n'aima doublement pas où tout cela l'amenait. Devait-il écourter ce pénible entretien en proposant à son meilleur ami de mettre tout ça de côté et de faire comme si de rien n'était du moment qu'il ne flirtait pas avec son petit-ami ? Oui il allait faire ça. Ainsi les choses allait revenir à la normale : Naruto s'excuserait, se rendrait compte plus tard que ce n'était qu'une passade, il se tournerait vers quelqu'un d'autre et finalement si on en reparle ce serait une bonne anecdote. Cependant notre blondinet en décida autrement.

-Sasuke, Neji et moi on a… euh on a tu vois… on a comme qui dirait… coucher ensemble.

Naruto crut entendre le cou du brun craquer quand celui-ci releva enfin la tête à la vitesse Mach 2.

Quoi ?! Juste au moment où il allait leur permettre de retourner à leur normalité, il lui lançait cette… ce… ce… enfin ça ! Naruto était son meilleur ami. Neji était l'amour de sa vie. Attendez non, ils ne pouvaient pas lui avoir fait ça ! C'était juste… juste…

-J'espère pour toi que tu déconnes ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

-Je suis désolé Sasuke.

Le regard de l'interpelé se braqua brutalement sur lui et lorsqu'il répondit, les mots prononcés sur un ton venimeux coulèrent avec un débit surprenant de sa part.

-Désolé ?! Désolé qu'il me dit ! Encore heureux tiens ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu veuilles sortir avec lui. Ah mais non suis-je bête c'est ce que tu veux. Tu es amoureux après tout. C'est le plus beau prétexte du monde n'est-ce pas ?

Après cette récrimination, Sasuke se calma soudainement et poussa un soupir las en posant une main contre son front. Si le contexte avait été autre, Naruto aurait éclaté de rire car la réaction du noiraud lui rappelait un soufflé qui s'affaisse brusquement après être sorti du four. Mais pour l'instant il était plutôt préoccupé par la culpabilité que la honte faisait tournoyer dans son ventre. Naruto était tendu mais releva lentement les mains devant lui en geste d'apaisement alors que Sasuke marmonnait quelque chose de virulent contre son poing.

-C'est arrivé qu'une fois Sas…

-Encore heureux tiens ! Oh mais j'y pense, tu aurais bien aimé plus n'est-ce pas ? Coupa-t-il froidement en lui faisant bien face.

-Laisse-moi finir mes phrases au moins !

-Je ne veux même pas entendre tes explications. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais ce que je ressens pour lui et tu as quand même… Toi qui es le dernier à pouvoir me trahir ainsi, tu m'as poignardé dans le dos…

-C'est pas ma faute si je suis tombé amoureux de lui ! S'exclama-t-il entre indignation et désespoir devant la hargne sous-jacente dans le ton du noiraud.

Sasuke salua sa réplique de son majeur levé. Naruto baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

-je suis vraiment désolé Sa…

-Ça je m'en tape !

Peu après cette exclamation furieuse la porte s'ouvrit et l'objet de leur litige entra sans se douter de rien. Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme et le nouveau venu saisit vite la tension dans la pièce. C'est sous leur regard qu'il enleva calmement son gilet et posa son sac sur le sofa puis vint se planter au milieu du salon. Le silence pesant persistait à étendre ses filets pendant que ses yeux blancs voyageaient de Sasuke à Naruto afin de jauger la situation. L'Uchiha le regardait sans chercher à dissimuler sa colère tandis que le blond se mordillait la lèvre, embarrassé. Finalement Neji s'adressa à Sasuke après un petit soupir.

-Il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?

-Alors c'est vrai ? Répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Sasuke ne l'avait pas quitté une seule fois des yeux et c'est avec irritation qu'il prit le doux hochement de tête de son vis à vis. Le regard de Neji se déporta ensuite sur Naruto qui avait relevé les yeux quand celui-ci avait parlé. Uzumaki –et probablement que Sasuke aussi– se demanda alors ce que le Hyuuga pouvait bien ressentir. Il n'avait l'air ni en colère contre Naruto, ni désolé pour Sasuke et pourtant…

-On en discute Sasuke ?

La voix de Neji n'était pas comme d'habitude. Généralement quand il posait une question, son ton laissait présager qu'il connaissait la réponse. Là les deux hommes sentirent clairement l'interrogation dans la voix du brun et ce fut probablement ça qui sembla calmer très légèrement la colère de Sasuke.

-Laisse-nous Naruto, lui demanda Neji.

-Mais…

-Naruto dégage, dirent-ils tous les deux d'une même voix froide.

Il sursauta face à l'agression et soupira avant de mettre ses tennis et sortir à contre cœur. Il jeta néanmoins un regard par-dessus son épaule en sortant : Neji soupirait en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils, et Sasuke debout, lui tournait le dos. Naruto ferma la porte, resta un moment devant espérant les entendre puis finalement en désespoir de cause alluma une cigarette et fit route chez Kiba Inuzuka.

...

Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là, il n'y avait aucune trace d'orange et Naruto pressentit qu'il n'y en aurait peut-être plus jamais.

* * *

(1) Matsuri : Ce sont des festivals qui ont lieu généralement en été au Japon.

(2) Senkou hanabi : ce sont ces feux d'artifice, vous savez les petites tiges de métal qu'on tient du bout des doigts et qui se consument.

(3) _Normalement, les hommes Japonais portent le jinbei seulement dans leurs propres maisons, ou à proximité. Parfois le jinbei est employé en remplacement du yukata pendant un festival d'été_ (extrait de Bushidoshop) Le premier exemple que j'en ai vu était dans une photostory de Solkeera et j'ai voulu le mettre aux deux bisho dans l'illustration que je suis en train de faire pour cette histoire donc...

(4) Mugicha : [..] le café d'orge est une tisane d'orge grillé très désaltérante, au goût très léger de pain lorsqu'elle est peu infusée, cette boisson peut aller jusqu'au goût prononcé de café. Sous le nom de mugicha, elle est très consommée au Japon en été [...] (source wikipédia)

(5) Psychopass : En fait quand j'écrivais ce bout de scène j'attendais avec impatience l'épisode 9 du dit mangas que je vous conseille en passant. Depuis j'aimerais bien une tasse à l'effigie de Maki-chan ou Gino-chan donc si par le plus grand des hasards quelqu'un veut me faire un cadeau...

* * *

**Moi** : Bon voilà Orange la première partie de mon Threeshot, c'est fait de telle sorte que même si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout des trois chapitres on peut mettre un point finale avant.

**Sasu** (pas très content): Je peux savoir pourquoi non contente de m'avoir relégué au second plan, tu nous pond un NaruNeji ?

**Naru** : Ben quoi ? Moi je ne vois pas le problème. Bon Ok j'aurais préféré être avec Sasuke mais bon Neji est très bien aussi.

**Neji** (ayant perdu le courage de se plaindre auprès de moi) : Naruto lis bien ce que cette tortionnaire nous a encore écrit et redonne ton avis...

**Naru** (s'exécute)

**Moi** : Moi j'aime bien cette histoire malgré tout (et plus particulièrement le fait que je n'aime pas la plus ou moins dispute à la fin). C'était assez drôle à écrire comme je l'ai déjà dit. En plus après avoir commencé ce que je m'étais promis de ne jamais faire à savoir un SasuNaruNeji tout ce qu'il y a de plus courant où nous deux bruns se dispute l'affection de notre Uzumaki, je me suis dis que j'allais exploiter ce threesome que j'aime beaucoup du moment qu'on n'a pas juste une banale dispute de Sasuke et Neji pour Naruto. C'est donc l'une des trois versions que j'ai de ce trio qui me plaît tant (et j'aime aussi pour tous les délires que ça a engendré avec Asfa quand je lui ai envoyé mon brouillon...). N'hésitez surtout pas à partager vos impressions en review. Ciao.

**Naru** : Hé pourquoi je suis un briseur de ménage ? Et je fais souffrir Hinata au passage ! Mais c'est dégueulasse de faire ça ! Attends et tu trouve ça drôle ?!

**Neji et Sasuke **(d'un ton morne) : Bienvenu au club.


End file.
